


Promise

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, ghoul love, might have some smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: All his years as a ghoul have been filled with abuse and discrimination, but when a vault dweller with blue hair shows up things change...





	1. gentle brushes and promises

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea I was going to write this, but gob needs more love, the poor baby.   
> Sorry for the short chapter....

It started with a casual touch, a simple brushing of hands when they exchanged caps. Claire’s soft pale skin against Gob’s rough and dry skin.

Gob yanked his hand back and stared at the Blue haired Vault dweller, waiting for her to hit him for touching her like most smoothskins did but the strike never came.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to touch you! Honestly just please don’t hit me!” He pleaded, Claire tilted her head, confused and bewildered.

“Why would I hit you?” 

“I touched you, on accident of course.” Gob whispered quietly, not making eye contact with the girl.

“So? I haven’t hit anyone else that’s touched me. You’re not much different than everyone else, just a little irradiated that’s all.” 

Gob blushed and stammered out a response.

“You’re just saying that. I’m a freak, a mutant!” He huffed and turned his back to the blue haired beauty to scrub an imaginary spot on the bar.

Claire sighed sadly and reached out to touch his shoulder but pulled her hand back and turned to leave.

“I have no reason to lie to you Gob...I’ll be back later tonight.” Just as she opened the door a voice called out to her.

“Promise?”

It was Gob.

“Promise.” Claire said turning back to wave at him, a gentle smile filling her face. 

For the first time in almost 3 decades Gob felt his heart race from something other than fear, he wasn’t sure what it was but he liked it.


	2. Leather and lilacs

True to her word, that blue haired vaultie showed up just 10 minutes before Midnight.  
Her cheek had a small scratch on it and her arm was bruised and scratched but she had her gentle smile on her face anyway.

When Gob heard the door open, he grunted and turned around to see who it was, he expected some late night drunk, not the lavender eyed promise.

For a moment, the two just stared at each other, Claire was the first to speak.

“What never seen a vault dweller before?” She said gently teasing him.

Gob blushed and looked away, embarrassed for staring like an idiot.

“Sorry, I just uh kinda never well um…” He stammered out blushing furiously, thankfully his green tinted skin hid most of the pink.

“You never expected me to come back?It’s okay, I understand.” Claire said softly sitting at the bar, taking off her Leather bomber Jacket placing it on the bar.

“So uh what happened to you? You look rough- OH fuck! I’m such an idiot! I didn’t mean to say it like that. I mean-” Gob wiped his hands down his face, groaning, he let his hands land on to the bar.

Claire giggled and gently touched the top of Gob’s hand, feeling the rough flaking skin under her solid skin. Gob stiffened up but relaxed, he lifted his head up to find a large shining, beautiful pair of lavender eyes staring into his.

“Gob it’s okay. Honest, I know what you’re saying. And I had a run in with some raiders.” She gave his hand a squeeze before letting go.

“Do you want me to grab the first aid kit? To uh clean out that cut?” He sounded awkward, and felt like a moron.

“I’m okay, but thanks anyway. So how was your day?” Claire said pulling 2 bottles of purified water out of her Pip-boy, she offered one to Gob, he shook his head.

“Uh oh no uh um thanks, I can’t if Moriarty found out, he’d hit me. Please don't be made, it’s not you….” Claire nodded on an understanding way but left the bottle out anyway.

“But anyway my day was mostly uneventful, besides watching jericho get turned down by Nova and Moriarty threw someone out after they brought a whiskey bottle full of piss and compared it to our stock.” Claire was holding her sides laughing, 

“That’s hahahahah hilarious!” Gob chuckled and relished the sound of the little pixies laughter. 

“It was until the guy drank a shout of his own piss.” CLaire covered her mouth as her laugh turned into the sound of a braying donkey.

“I’m not sure if that's horrifying or hilarious!” Her laughter died down as she caught her breath, tears had formed at the corners of her eyes and without thinking Gob gently wiped them away.  
Claire gasped as she felt the rough pad of his thumb brush her cheek.

“SOrry there was uh tear and uh..SOrry. Go i know to make things awkward don’t I?” God whispered turning his face away.

Behind him stood Moriarty, arms crossed and a sour expression on his face.

Gob backed up and raised his arms in a defensive position. 

“It’s fwucking Mihdnight ya git! Get yer arse to bed ya ugly tit!” 

Claire stood up angrily.

“He was waiting for me! I promised him I’d be back later. You have no right to yell at him.” She gruffed.

Moriarty just laughed, 

“Yer can’t be serious now meh darlin? Yer pretty head must be foggy if you think this get here is worth ya time.” Moriarty turned and headed back into his room closing his door behind him

As soon as it was clear, Claire jumped over the bar and crouched next to Gob.

“I’m sorry I got you in trouble with that asshole.” She whispered putting an arm around his shoulder. 

Gob sighed and gave her a sad smile.

“YOu have nothing to be sorry for. Thanks for uh standing up for me.”  
Claire smiled and rubbed his shoulder before removing her hand.

Gob mourned the warmth of her soft skin, but in the close space he could smell her, leather and lilacs.

“No problem Gob, I’m gonna head home, I’ll be back for breakfast okay? Sleep tight.” She said jumping back over the bar and headed to the door.  
“I’ll be here, and get home safe okay kid?” Gob said quietly, claire nodded and headed out the door.

Leaving her jacket abandoned on the bar, Gob frowned at this and Grabbed it and ran to the door and swung it open.

He eyes searched for the blue haired nymph, he sighed and closed the door.

“Might as well hold onto it for her.” He said Heading up to his room.

In his room he pulled off his boots, shirt and pants and crawled into bed. The jacket laid on the chair, tempting him with him by filling his small room with her scent.

He groaned and grabbed it, and held it up to where his nose should of been and inhaled.

He sighed sadly, yearning tainted his next words.

“Don’t even think about it. You’re just friends and nothing more….She would never want you, why would she...”   
He reminded himself as he buried his head into the soft wool lining, tears slipping from his eyes and sleep soon took over.


	3. Bolder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts heat up as the risk do too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution dirty thoughts and fluff ahead

The next morning Gob awoke slightly less tired than usual, and even excited to get working as he remember that Claire would be in for breakfast.

He smiled and blushed at the sight of her jacket on top of his pillow.

“Had he really slept on it?” He asked himself, checking his watch, he hurriedly dressed himself but took the time to brush his teeth and attempted to comb his hair.

He decided that it was best not to get too worked up of her, hell she probably only kept her promise out of sympathy and pity.

He shook his head and headed down stairs to the bar and started doing dishes and getting the Saloon ready for the day.

Around 6 Mortiarty came out and started his daily beatings on Gob.

“Did you brush yer teeth?” Gob nodded nervously,   
“Yeah I uh did.”

“Getting all fancy are we? Trying to impress yer little friend? That's cute, but she ain't goin to be wontin the like of ya! She just pitin ya. Trest me lad, she just yankin yer chain.” 

Mortiarty clapped him on the shoulder and shoulder and shoved him against the shelf and and headed outside.

Gob sighed and shook his  
Head, full well knowing Mortiarty was right and after pulling himself off the shelf he rubbed his shoulder.

Nova had been watching from her spot on the wall, she was a little angry and Mortiarty for being such as ass to the poor ghoul, but she also in a way believed him. Honestly there was some places even she wouldn't go and her standards were low even for a whore.

She couldn't imagine the vault girl dropping herself so low as to go for a ghoul.

But at the same time Nova pitied Gob, he was treated like shit not just because he was a slave but because he was a ghoul.  
The only physical contact he ever got was a beating.

The stillness of the morning was broken by the sound of the door opening, and a cheery tune being hummed.

Gob looked up, and resisted the urge to throw himself over the bar in joy at the sight of the blue haired vault beauty.

“Morning Gob, Morning Nova!” Claire chirped happily, Nova nodded but stayed silent as not wanting to disrupt the flow between Claire and Gob.

“Hey kid how'd you sleep?” Gob asked taking a pause in his sweeping.

Claire yawned, and stretched. Her back cracking as she hooked her feet around the stool and bent backwards.

“Surprisingly well, how about you Gobby?” Gob blushed at the nickname, it sound good coming from her lips.

“Pretty good, so uh what would you like for breakfast?” He said smiling nervously.

“I already had breakfast, Maria invited me over to stay with her last night! She's not so weird once you get to know her. I like her honestly.” Claire chirped happily

Gob smiled softly at the the young woman, unaware he was actually staring.

Claire cleared her throat causing Gob to jump. 

“You okay Gob?” Claire as timidly as she locked eyes with him for a brief second.

“Yeah I'm uh fine just uh,” he blushed and excused himself to the the back room for a clean rag.

He reminded himself to breath, and to relax, he quickly regained his composure and headed back out to the the main room.

Nova had moved to her spot on the wall and was now talking to Claire in such a low tone, Gob strained to hear.

Gob was distracted by a customer while the two girls talked.

“You've got him all worked up ya know. I've never seen him blush like this. Do you like him or something?” Nova whispered.

Claire giggle and hiccuped, something she did when nervous.

“Ya why wouldn't I? He's sweet and funny, and rather interesting.”  
Nova gave her a look of surprise.  
“He's a ghoul. Doesn't that bother you?” Nova asked incredulously.

Claire shook her head.

“Not really, if anything it adds to his character.” 

Nova shrugged and took a sip of Nuka Cola before talking.

“To each their own I guess, but make sure you know what you want before you drag Gob into things. Poor kid doesn't need to teased and heartbroken.” 

“I'd never want to hurt him! He's my friend!” Claire said harshly, Gob had heard it and tried to pretend not to have noticed, holding back a slightly disappointed sigh.

Nova hushed the girl before speaking.

“I'm just asking as friend, please try don't to break his heart.” Nova clapped Claire on the shoulder and went back to her spot in the wall, where a customer was waiting.

Claire folded her arms on the bar and lad her hair in down. 

Things were happening fast, she and Gob had only known each other for roughly 3 months before getting close they were now, but life didn't look like it was going to slow down.

She wanted to take it slow and build up to…  
“To what?” She thought to herself, rolling her eyes.  
“Sex? A relationship?” Claire felt cheeks heat up as she imagined herself kissing and touching Gob like that.

An uncomfortable pressure formed in her groin as she imagined what Gob look like naked. She bit back a moan as she pictured Gob tasting her and undressing her slowly and tenderly.

Lost in lewd thoughts of Gob taking her on the bar, Claire failed to notice Gob reaching for her.

When grabbed her shoulder, she jumped and nearly swung her fist at the poor ghoul.

“Oh shit sorry kid, I didn't mean to scare. I was just checking to see if you were okay?”   
Claire blushed and ducked her head, embarrassed. 

“I'm okay Gob and that's really sweet of you, I'm just still a little tired, Maria kept me up talking about taming mirelurks and riding them.” She snickered, Gob chuckled, rubbing her shoulder, savoring the smooth, undamaged skin of her bare shoulder. 

He pulled his hand away before speaking,   
“That sounds like Moria alright and you can go upstairs and uh ugh nap in my bed, if you'd like. You're choice of course! I mean-” he suddenly stopped himself from rambling and smiled at Claire sheepishly.

“Maybe another time, I have to go out and help the brotherhood clear out some super mutants downtown.”

Gob felt his stomach drop, he had letters from Carol talking about how dangerous them mutants were even to the soldiers in power armor.

“That's really dangerous! You could get hurt.” He said, his pale blue eyes full of worry.

Claire placed her hand over his again, 

“Gob, I'll okay I promise. I'll try to be home-here before midnight but if I'm not I'll be back tomorrow at breakfast, either way you'll get to see me again.”   
Claire said gently palming gobs hands, she loved the texture of his skin on her, it felt natural.

Gob swallowed hard, trying to push the image of what her hands would feeling like on his cock, or tangled his hair as he kissed her and also had fend off the ideas of never seeing her again period.

“Alive? Promise?” He sounded like he was pleading. Claire reached out and stroked his face, just for a brief second,

“I promise Gob.” She whispered, slipping out of his grasp and walking towards the door, Gob held back a whimper of remorse at the loss of contact.

“I'll be waiting, kid.”

Gob whispered as Claire turned and give him her gently smile and a wave before heading out into the Capital Wasteland.


	4. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gob finds out some news on claire

That night she didn't show, he considered staying up till 2 but Moriarty was sulking downstairs.

Gob debated whether or not the beating would be worth it, he thought it would be but he knew she would say otherwise.

Gob paced with worry, he hated the idea of anything happening to her. She was too good for this world, too happy.

He knew she had a fire that burned inside her, and someone out there would be too far to eager o put that flame out.

Gob stopped pacing and decided to try and sleep. But he did nothing only tossed and turned, he missed her, no doubt.

It was so much more than Missing her, he craved her touch, her soft smile, her gorgeous lavender and most of all,

Her kindness.

Getting off the bed, gob grabbed the worn leather jacket and laid back in bed.

“God I'm such a creep.”

He thought as he wrapped his arms around it and buried his face in her jacket, taking her scent.

Although he felt a little better, worry still ate at him. What if she was cold? Or hungry or scared?

Gob rolled over and sighed, forcefully he pushed the thoughts from his mind and managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

 

The next morning he awoke to Moria pounding on his door and Moriarty beside her.

“Man I know he's a ghoul but I didn't think he'd sleep actually like the dead.”

“The lad’s just lazy.”

Gob tossed on his clothes and yanked the door open.

“What's up smoothskin?”

“Oh hi! Wow you're tall. Claire wasn't kidding. Oh speaking of Claire, she won't be coming to see you today unless you go to doc church's. She-”

Gobs heart sank, while everything in his stomach wanted to come up, If it was possible he would have turned even green from the nauseous feeling in his stomach.

Not hearing a word she said, Gob cut her off.

“How bad?” He looked like he was ready to cry, his heart ached.

“What oh, just some broken bones, dehydration and some minor Internal bleeding. She had told doc church right before she passed out from her injuries that wants you to know she's sorry, in fact she had even written a note for you. Man she must really like you.”

Gobs heart sank as he took the note, she was seriously injured and yet still thought of him, she was worried about breaking her promise to him, he actually meant something to her.

“But she’s still alive right?” He squeaked out, Moira nodded, Gob’s head dropped as he let out a shaky breath.

“If you want i can give her notes for you. I’d think she’d like that.” Moria chirped.

Gob’s head shot up,

“Really?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t she?”

“Look at him lass. He’s a fuckin shuffler!” Mortarty huffed walking away, Moria scowled.

Gob sighed and leaned up against the door, his eyes were cast down at his feet.

“He’s right, why she want me?” Moria tilted her head.

“She’s different, you know this. Tell you what, here's a pad of paper and a pen write her back and I’ll be back around 11 to collect the note. I’ll let you know when she wakes up.”

“Thanks smoothskin, I just hope she’s gonna make it. She’s one of the few things that makes life liveable around here.”

Moria handed him a small pad of paper and pen, he put them in his back pocket.

“No problem, and don’t worry she’s tough. Try to stay positive Gob.” Moira said before heading downstairs.

Gob sighed and headed back into his room and closed the door behind him. He sat down on his bed and pulled the note out from his chest pocket. The note in his hand felt like a ton of lead, and was blood stained, some droplets and splatters.

He carefully opened to parchment and felt his eyes moisten as his eyes raked over the letter.

 

_Gobbie,_

_I’m sorry for making a promise I didn’t keep. I hope you aren’t upset with me, please forgive me. I want to see you again and make it up to you, if you let me._

_I didn’t want or mean to hurt you, not intentionally. You’re my best friend, and mean a lot to me, if that means anything to you. I’ll try to see you soon if I can’t see you here, then see you on the flip side._

_With Love, Claire_

He clutched the paper to his chest, his body shook as he held back a sob. She was too selfless, too wonderful, too perfect, SHe was so different, she was disgusted by his appearance or if she was she didn’t show it. If this was all an act, she deserved an award. She was worried about him, even as she was facing death. He had to see her, let her know that he wasn’t mad. He pulled out the pen and paper to write a note to her, in case he couldn’t see her personally. He shook as he wrote the note, biting his lip and tried to think of what to write. He couldn’t out right say he loved her, and craved her. That would scare her away, beside that was best saved for in person. Eventually he started writing.

_Claire,_

_I’m not mad and never could be mad at you for anything._

~~_You’re far too kind for me and this world._ ~~

_Why would I be mad you, you’re my only true friend. Please pull through, I’ll try to see you soon. If I don’t make it in time, give me a sign will ya kid?_

_Gob_

_PS Not sure how to sign this….._

 

A tear rolled down his cheek as he signed the note, he was being a fool.

Falling for someone he had only talked to a handful of times, someone who was too amazing to exist in a world as ugly as he was and yet somehow in this great big fishbowl of a hell, she found him.


	5. Treat you better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops seems this poor chapter got left out...

Gob shoved the note in his back pocket and made the decision to try and see her after work, after closing. 

The day went by in a haze, his mind was filled with her, her laugh, her smile. Their short but valuable conversations. 

He worked on auto pilot, like a robot, Nova noticed his blank far away look and how his eyes would dart to the door then one particular empty bar stool. It didn’t take her long to piece together what was going on. 

He was looking for the kid, claire.

“Poor Gob,” Nova thought as she stared at the ghoul.  
“He’s love sick for a smoothskin, just asking for his heart to be broken.”   
She sighed breaking from her thoughts and went to attend to a customer.

Around 11 after the bar had an early close, Moira showed up.

“Hey, Gob got a note for me to take?” Gob looked at Nova, he had told her what was going on, and his plan to she her. Nova nodded a him and gave him an reassuring smile.

“No, I’m going to see her. But incase I can’t you I do have a note for her.” He handed Moira the note and headed out the door.

It was a rarity for Gob to leave the saloon, much less walk through town, people stared at him, but he kept his head down.

He stopped a the clinic door, and took a deep breath and walked in.

The air was sterile smelling, and dimly lit, the only sound was the sound of breathing and the bell above the door announcing his arrival.

Doc Church walked out of the office, narrowing his eyes at the ghoul.

“You don’t look injured, why are you here?” Any confidence gob had slipped away, but he stayed.  
“I-I heard that the vault dweller, Claire was uh here. I was wondering if I could see her…”  
Doc church huffed and rolled his eyes.

“No, she’s sleeping and I dont want you waking her up Zombie.” Gob’s heart sunk.

“I uh just need to see her and make sure she’s okay. I won’t wake her up, I promise. I just want-”  
“She’s here, she’s fine. YOu need to go, and stay away from her. She doesn’t need the likes of you. Now get out.” 

Gob fleetingly looked past Church to see if he at least catch a glimpse of her before leaving and wiith a heavy heart, he trudged back into the saloon.

Mortarty was sitting up at the bar chatting to Moira when Gob came back.

“Well if it isn’t Prince Charming, How’s your sleeping beauty?” Gob glared at him, he was not in the mood for Mortarty’s shit.

“She’s alive.” He grumbled before heading up the stairs, he caught wind of Moaning and grunting.

He glared in the direction of the noise, but kept walking.

By the time he got to his room, misery had over taken him.

He couldn’t even see her, comfort her. He needed that beautiful blue haired woman, and yet she was just out of his reach.

He ached all over, he buried his face in the jacket like he did every night. He was selfish, she was seriously injured and he was crying over his pain.

Everyone was right he didn’t deserve her.


	6. Promise (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gob lets out a tear or two when he learns more on Claire's condition

It was 2 days before he saw or heard about her, he was scrubbing the bar when around closing he heard the door open, he didn’t bother turning around, as he didn’t care who it was.

Have seat I’ll be with you in a moment..” he grumbled, lately he had been in a rather sour mood even Mortarty was surprised by his foul mood. His beating didn’t even render a scream or a begging, just a few grunts.

“Is this seat taken?” came a bell like voice.

Gob spun around, before him stood the Vault dweller.

She was alive and glowing with a few new scars but still as beautiful as ever. His heart stopped for a second before jumping into an erratic beat. 

He felt like crumpling on his knees, and passing out from sheer joy. His breath was stuck in his lungs, struggling to get out.

“Claire?” He whispered, she giggled and walked up to him, hell in his mind her walk was more like a float or a dance. So graceful and effortless, like a phantom or a dancer.

Nova smiled and headed upstairs to give the two some privacy.

“Is it really you?” He whispered, he wanted throw his arms around her and never let go. He silently prayed that this wasn’t a joke or dream.

“Who else would I be silly?” She smiling up him, her lavender eyes shimmered.

“A figment of my imagination.” He cringed as the words slipped out of his mouth, Claire raised her eyebrows. Gob turned to walk away but froze when he felt a small and warm hand wrap around his wrist. 

He shivered with pleasure at her touch.

“Gob what’s wrong?” He turned back to her and sighed, it was now or never.

“I was worried sick, I wasn’t sure if you were gonna make it kid.”  
“Gobbie.” Claire's cooed quietly trying to soon him, he kept rambling 

“I was scared, hell terrified,” He started saying, his breathing sped up as his pitch grew higher.

“I went to try and see you, but-but I wasn’t allowed. Doc church said that you were off without me,”  
“Gob.” Claire said quietly placing a hand on his chest but again Gob ignored her.  
“there and I got caught trying to see you after closing and-”

“GOB!” Claire raised her voice and clapped a hand over the ghouls mouth, his dull blue eyes widened in surprise, she removed her hand from his mouth and placed it on his cheek.

He wanted to nuzzle her hand, to kiss it and hold it. 

His dry, mangled and torn skin felt amazing under her smooth, flawless hand. She loved to touch his skin, to her it felt better than smooth human skin.

“Gob, it’s okay. I’m here. See I’m okay…” She leaned in and hugged him.

He froze up, unsure of what to do, but spurred on by the happy sighs and Claire rubbing his back, he carefully wrapped his arms around her.

“I was so scared that I wouldn’t have the chance to tell you that I wasn’t mad and that I was going to lose you.” He said as he felt a tear slip out.

He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her smell. He felt her pull her chest away from his and her head move away.

“Gob?” She whispered, wiping the tear away.

Gob looked her in the eyes. Claire out of her hands on his face and started pulling his face towards hers.

He knew what was going to happen, he felt his eyes close as if it was instinct.

In what felt like minutes, his dry thin lips pressed against her soft, plump bouncy pink ones.

He felt a smile form on her lips as she started kissing him, he licked her lips.

Nuka-Cola and fancy lad snack cakes, he savored the flavor. He moaned and pulled her in closer. 

He attempted to mirror her movements but he opened his mouth too wide and was kissing around her mouth. He never wanted to stop kissing her. He wanted to cherish every second, every sensation.   
He shivered with pleasure and the kiss deepened, her hand pressed against the back of his neck and his hand tangled in her hair.

It was too damn good to be real, there was no way this wasn’t a dream. He knew that it would hurt when he woke up, but he would happy knowing he at least got this.  
He grunted and picked her up and set her on the bar. He wanted more, to taste her neck and to feel her naked skin, and to be ehrs. 

He felt his cock twitch with excitement, god how many decades had it been since he was given this privilege?

 

“Claire.” He groaned, restraining himself from taking her right then and there,

SH giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek, he blushed as she pulled away. 

“I’m a horrible kisser.” He grumbled as he lessened his grip on her, if could barely kiss her right, he was horrified at how bad he would be a pleasuring her.

“You just need a little practice, and honestly, I loved it.” She leaned and hugged him again.  
He blushed gently squeezed her.

“Thanks kid, you know you’re too good for this old ugly ghoul.” She yanked away and gentle jabbed him in the chest.

“That’s not true, You’re not ugly or old. You're just perfect.” She said with a pout, soon she let out a yawn.

“I’m gonna head to bed, I’ll be back for breakfast. Okay?” SHe said gently sliding off the bar.

He frowned but nodded.

“You promise?” he whispered, she gave him a peck on the lips.  
“Promise.”


	7. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gob gets Claire flowers and she gives me something in return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty stuff ahead ;)

The next morning Gob woke up to someone knocking at his door,  
He pulled his pants on and pulled open the door.

Before him stood his tiny blue vixen, her lavender eyes sparkled from the dim light.

“Morning gob!” Claire chirped   
Gob blushed and looked down at the tiny woman.  
“Hey Claire, what’s uh up?” GOb said nervously.

“You.” She chuckled as she reached to tap his chin  
Gob looked away and cast his eyes away from the tiny woman, if he was human he’d be a crimsom red from blushing.

“You blush a lot, I like it.” SHe said as she wrapped her arms around his torso, his bare torso. 

Gob stumbled backwards, causing the two of them to go crashing to the ground.

“Whats wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Claire whimpered out after they untangled themselves.  
“NO!” Gob cried out, he turned away from the woman ashamed of his behavior.  
“Then why did you-” He cut her off,   
“I’m not used to people touching me like-like..” He trailed off pulling his knees into his chest.  
“Like I do.” CLaire whispered.  
Gob nodded and lanced at her from the corner of his eyes. Her big beautiful eyes full of concern.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have surprised you. I was just being me, thoughtless.” She whispered, Gob looked up at her, it broke his heart to see her like this.  
“It’s not you and you’re not thoughtless, a little impulsive but not thoughtless.”  
He whispered as he timidly placed his hand on top of hers, earning a smile.

He relaxed a little as she interwtined their hands together, he felt safe for once, no worries just happiness. 

 

A few weeks later Gob had caught Moira by chance as he walked through town after he walked Claire to the gate.

“Hey Moira. Can I ask you a favor?”  
“Sure thing, what is it?” The General store owner chirped.  
“Do have any flowers?” Moira tilted her head,  
“I may I have to take a look. It’s not any of my business but may ask what are they for?”  
Moria inquired as the two walked into her store, Gob blushed.  
“Claire. She’s so pretty and i wanna make her happy and uh er take things uh….I can’t say it.” Gob said as he feverently avoided Moira’s gaze.  
“You wanna take things farther?” Gob coughed and sheepishly nodded.  
“Yeah..I just hope, I’m not gonna ruin what we have with my rambling mouth or stupid clumsy self.”   
“Oh okay, well I do have flowers. Are Hubflowers and Ash blossoms okay?”  
“Yeah those will be great, I’ll pay for them now and uh can you bring them by at let’s say 11 tonight?” 

AAnd so the deal was made and by 11 that night, Gob was more excited than nervous to see his vixen’s reaction.

10 minutes after closing, Claire came in and hopped on her favorite stool, Gob nearly thought of chickening out, but didn’t, he loved her too much to back out.

“Hey Claire, how are you uh feeling?” He said as she pulled him in for their nightly hug.  
“Better now that I got to see you, so how are you doing?” She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“F-f-fine, just uh grea-at.” He stuttered, Claire narrowed her eyes at the ghoul.

“You're nervous.” She said flatly crossing her arms, and raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah because I-i-I uh wanted to uh give these to uh you.!” He said as he reached around the bar and pulled out the flowers.

Claire's lavender eyes widened as she let out a small gasp, taking the flowers. She cradled them as if they were the most precious thing in the whole damn wasteland.

She smiled and sniffled, her eyes moistening.  
“Claire? Are you okay?” He said as he timidly put an around the sniffling woman.

She nodded vigorously before wrapping her one arm around his neck and pulled him in for a fierce hug.

“I'm so much more than okay. Thank you so much Gob.” She pulled back and let her hand rest on his cheek.

She gentley put the flowers on the bar before going to kiss the anxious ghoul.

It was a shy quiet kiss at first, then she started moving her lips against his. Heating things up by sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Her finger gripped his shirt collar as he placed his hands on her face.

She let out a moan letting her hand rub up and down his chest, feeling the muscles move.

Gob pulled away gasping for air for just a second to look into her eyes before resuming his assault on her lips

A bulge started to form in his pants, as Claire place her igands on top of his and moved his hands to her breast.

Gob pulled away and stared at his hands on her breast, His eyes wide with shock but swimming with unsurety.

“What what do I?” He said confused, he didn't want to upset her but doing the wrong thing.

“Mmm squeeze them, pinch them, lick them.” She said in his ear, her breath sending a shiver down his spine.

He gave her round breast a gentle, experimental squeeze. 

They were a little firm but also very pillowy. He glance up at her for reassurance, she nodded and smiled at him.  
He gently squeezed them again this time rubbing his thumbs where they were place d over her nipples. 

“You like them?” She said biting her lip, Gob nodded gently squeezing them again.

“Yeah they're really big and sorta firm but still soft.” Claire chuckled as he gentle shook them.

He moved his thumbs in circles again over her sensitive nipples.  
She moaned and closed her eyes.

“Here take a look at he then.” She crooned taking off her shirt. Gobs eyes widened as she revealed her large creamy soft breast. She wore no bra and her breast hung freely.

Her nipples stood at attention perky and firm, begging to be sucked on.

Gob looked up the woman, who nodded and gently placed his hands on her breast.

His rough skin felt amazing on her nipples as he rolled them between his fingers. 

He leaned and kissed her lips then down her jaw and neck.  
He kissed her collarbone and hesitated to take a breast in mouth, unsure if that was okay.

“Go head Gob, it's alright.” Claire encouraged as he latched in and clumsily took a nipple into his mouth, before sucking 

She moaned feeling his tongue on her breast.a loud thump upstairs caused Gob to dislodge from her breast and pull her into a hug covering her body with his.

“How about we take this back to my place?” Claire whispered tugging on gobs waistband  
“I guess so.” He mumbled, her 2 fingers rubbing along the out skirts of his pelvic area.  
Claire pulled on her shirt and grabbed the flowers and quietly lead Gob to her home.


	8. Trusting you

Once inside she lead up stairs gently kissing him before shutting the door behind them.

She took off her hurt and pushed Gob on to the bed, Gob blushed as he started at her enormous swaying breast.

“Hey Gob?” Claire whispered as Gob gently took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on at least half her breast by accident.

“Yeah Claire?” Gob answers kissing the hand that was on his cheek.

“Do you want me?” Gob stopped sucking and looked away, his semi hard cock twitched in his pants, further embarrassing him.

“I uh guess I do.” Claire gently moved his head in her direction.

“Do you want to have sex with me tonight?” Anxiety filled him as he ripped his head away and buried his head I to her neck. She chuckled and kissed his head.

“Very much, but I won't be good atpleasting you, I'm well I haven't done uh stuf in a long while.” She hugged him

“It's okay we’ll figure everything out together. Now do you want me to take control?” Gob nodded still buried in her neck.

Claire pulled his head up towards hers, giving him gentle kissing and tugging off shirt.

Gob covered his chest, embarrassmed at the date of his skin.

Claire kissed her way down to his hand and gently kissed away each finger before leveling at his chest.

“You're very built, mm so built.” She said kissing his nipples and gently feeling his abs.  
“I'm a corpse.” Claire pulled her head up and looked him in the eye.

“You're not a corpse, you're Gob and your mine.” She said kissing him hard before kissing the top of his hip bones.

Gob gasped and thruster his hips, Claire giggled and upbittoned the top of his pants.

But before unzipping she kissed her way back up to his face and looked her ghoul in the eye.

“If it's getting too be too much say vault, okay?” Gob nodded biting his lip, before kissing his vixen.

“It's okay Gob. It's just me, here hold my hand, and just sit back and relax.”

She laid her forehead on his kissing under his eyes and where his nose should be before sliding to the floor on her knees.

She had sex before with at least 2 guys but never a ghoul, so she didn't know what to expect.

She unzipped his jeans, keeping eye contact the whole time. Gob was panting and sweating, he was shameful nervous.

She gasped was his cock sprung free.  
His cock was only semi erect and already was at 4 inches.

He took a deep breath calming himself before she took his cock into her hands.gob cried out, thrusting his hips.

Claire let go of his cock to gather his hands up and kiss his knuckles.

Then she resume findling his erection.

His cock looked and felt like the rest of him, but was at least 2 ½ inches around and likely to be 6 ½ inches long ocd fully hard.

She marvels at how wonderful his cock and body were. She adored his body and the his ghoulish features.

Slowly his cock stiffened as she stroked it, feeling curious she licked the head of his cock, causing gob to jump and squirm.

She chuckled and took the ghouls manhood in her mouth. He had a muskyness to him and a slight tang.

She moan and slurped his cock, her tongue slurped and caressed his sex lovingly and gently. His breathing picked up, and he thrashed his about.

“I don't wanna.” He pushed out, Claire stopping dead in her tracks.

Claire stood up and look at the ghoul who was fully panting and sweating.

“Gob what's wrong?” She said taking his face into her hands.

“If I you know finish, then we'll have to wait till I get hard again, I don't want to make you wait.”

“I'm willin to wait, you need to cum.” She said getting back on her knees.  
“You sure?” She responded by taking his mouth into her mouth and working his length.

Her soft firm tongue squeezed his shaft while the back of her mouth worked his head.

She moaned sighed with pleasure as gob reached down and gave her breast a squeeze. 

She looked up in his eyes and knew he was just seconds from exploding.

She intertwined her free hand with his and gave him a smal squeezed.  
Gob lurched forward his nails digging to her skin and tear and sweats ooyring from him as he spilled himself into her mouth. 

She moaned as she tasted his salty finish, swallowing everydrop.

Gob collapsed back into the couch and was struggling for air.

Claire scrambled up and grabbed a bottle of water of the top of her desk, he accepted it and drank half it before he was able to speak.

He gasped and looked down at the girl, she quickly got into bed beside him, holding him and kissing him.

After a few minutes he called down some,

“Thank you Claire.” He said kissing g the woman fiercely.

“You just wait, my gobbie. We're not done yet.” She whispered kissing his mouth before letting him befor his head into her neck.


	9. His words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the big climax, very dirty but so much fluff.

Gob wrapped his arms around the pixies body and squeezed, he couldn't believe that his dream was finally happening.  
She was so small and frail under his giant brute body.  
So beautiful and so human.  
He kissed the tips of her ears and her nose, gently squeezing it.

She giggled, and hugged him after wards kissing him gently before she sighed contently as she snuggled into his chest.

She could hear his heart pounding in his chest, working twinge as hard as usual. He reached down and stroked her hair, feeling the soft short locks tangle in his fingers.

Gob looked down at the nearly naked female below him and frowned. It felt wrong that he had had finished while she hadn't, although he had been on a 27 year dry streak he still had memories of his human days.

He sighed, catching his partner's attention.

“What's up Gob?” He kiss the hand he was holding.

“I'm just remembering this uh situations from my human days.”  
He said awkwardly.

“I bet you had every girl's attention, if you're good looking know, I bet you were painfully handsome as a human.” Gob blushed.  
“I was a lady's man, I guess. I remember doing something's that women liked.” Claire raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“Mm like what?”  
“Uh uh well using my mouth and uh fingers in special places.” Gob said blushing painfully now.  
Claire felt her juices begin to move more, she liked where this was going.

“And where was this special place?” She enticed him.

“In between your legs.” Gob said ducking his head.  
“Show me, touch me there.” She said gently as she place his hand on her thigh.

Gob blushed furiously but nodded.

Can you uh lay on your back? I have to um get you uh naked.”  
She giggled and switched places with him. He started out by kissing her and work her jaw with his mouth.

He sucked athe tender flesh of her creamy breast and small stomach. His tongue tasting her unique flavor.

His hands worked her pants off till on a pair of black lace panties stood in the way.

He could see she wasaroused, he gently rubbed the inside of her thigh and worked his way to her slit.

He looked up for permission, with a nod of her head her began carefully rubbing a finger up and down he slit, and licking the fabric.

She moan and rolled her head around as he pulled the panties off and felt her cunt.

He could smell her arousal and feel her juices.  
She wanted him, no doubt.

He took a deep breath and buried his face in her pussy licking and teasing her clit amaturely.  
She moan and wiggled, begging him to feel her insides.

He stopped licking and wanted as he rubbed his thumb over her clit experimentally before putting his thumb inside of her.  
She groaned and whimper as her began thrusting it. She was so tight and wet. He groaned switched to his pointer and middle.  
Minus one rough spot she was silky on the inside.

“Make me cum please, you feel that rough. Spot?”

Gob nodded   
,” use your finger tips to rub it please.” He did as instructed. Claire whimpered had shook from pleasure.  
She grabbed gobs hand and squueezed it.

“Yes! Keep goi-ooooiooooh” she exclaimed as she thrashed, too much pressure! She thought as she bucked her hips.  
She glanced down at her partner, his cock stood at full attention and called to her.  
She locked eyes with gob and cried as she left a blind light of pleasure rolled into her as she released her fluids on to his hand. 

“Oh gob come here!” She cried kissing the ghouls.

“I want you in me.” He started at her startled.

“You want me to, make love to you?l she nodded and kissed him again.

“Please baby.” She whispered kissing gob as she straddled him.

“Should we use any comdoms?” He blushed, she shook her head.

“Nope you can't get me pregnant. Do you want to do this?” Gob nodded shyly before crawling up and over her.

He placed both hands o. Her face and kissed her, positioning himself between her legs, his cock brushing her sweet puss.

Then using one hand he lined his cock up with her entrance and with one last flash m, he pushed him self inside her.

He gasp and clutches the covers, Claire whimpered and bit her lip.

After a few seconds he began to try and thrust.

Awkward and ungrateful, he slips out a few times but son the find a nice deep rhythm.

Helr walls inside are ripples and waves of soft wet tight flesh, he groans picking up speed.

He's stretching her and filling her, she reaches down and begins to rub her clit. 

He thrust harder at the site of her playing with herself, he can her walls tighten up as he kisses her.

“Gob I'm close!” She whimpers.  
“So so am i god you're so beautiful Claire!”  
He cried out as he leaned in to hug her, she wrapped her legs his waist, getting the final slam just deep enough.

She cried his name as she feels him gently but her, the presure inside lets her pleasure gush out of her.

“Can I-i-i-” gob starts to stutter, 

“Finish in me please GObbie!” Claire wails as she finishes again.

“C-Ccaire! It's happening I'm going to!” He doesn't finish his sentence as he pours himself into her body.

His seed is hot and drips out of her as the 2 caught some hair.

He feels tears flow down his cheeks as he lays beside the woman and buried himself in her neck.

“I came inside you.” He weeps, squeezing his vixen.  
She runs his back and kisses his head.  
“You did, and I love the dripping feeling. Knowing you filled me with such devotion and adortion.”  
He looked up at her and kissed her.

“Did you like it?”

“I love it, you stuffed me and made me full amazing. I've never had a feelingLike this.   
Gob hiccuped and kissed her again.

“You're the best this to ever walk into my life. I know it's early but Claire I think- I think I love you.” He whispered tearfully.

Claire sniffled as well, moved by the most handsome ghoul.

“I know you do gob, and I love you too gob, i really love you.” She said smiling as they kissed each other. 

After taking a quick breath, gob pulled out of her and looked at the mess between their legs.

“Uh what should we do?” He said awkwardly,

“I have a wash rag and hot water in the bathroom, do you want me to get?” Gob shook his head, she had done more than enough work, this was his job now.

He got up and got the wash clothes wet with warm water and headed back to the bedroom and clearfully cleaned between his new found love’s legs. He kissed her furry mound and then cleaned himself before returning the rage to the bathroom.

He came back to the bed room to find the woman he loved sound asleep.

He smiled and knew beside her. He kissed her nose and forehead.

He climbed into bed and wrapped his musclylar arms around Claire, taking in every second of the moment.

“Stay.,” she whispered burying her nose in chest.  
“I'll stay.” Her said kissing her hand, her eyes opened a sliver,  
“Promise?”   
“Promise.”


End file.
